Flight DALV Down
by EllaDeWriter
Summary: When Skulker attacks the plane that Danny's class (plus one billionaire fruitloop) is on, the end up stranded on an island. Suspicions brew, friendships are made, and the most surprising of people start getting along. However, there is the ever-present shadow of worries: Will we have enough food? water? When will we be rescued? Will everyone survive? (Rating may change)
1. Stranded

***Gasp* I actually got off my lazy butt and started working on this!**

**Amber: It's about time… -_-**

**Hushup. Do you want me to tie you down with ghost-proof chains and suck you into a Fenton Thermos?**

**Amber: I'm still gonna escape.**

**Whatever. let's stop arguing and start typing! On with the show!**

**Amber: You're only saying that 'cause you know I'm right!**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-_

I groaned. It had been forever since I'd had a full night to rest and I didn't want to wake up. However, there were two reasons that blasting my alarm clock wasn't a good idea: I had to go to school, and I had to pay for it.

"The one day that nobody decides to attack is the _one _day that we have to wake up at six in the morning. Stupid fruit-loop and his stupid schemes!"

* * *

Somewhere in Wisconsin, Vlad yelled out "I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!"

* * *

"Vlad's planning something, I can tell!"  
"Just because he's giving us a free field trip to the largest Galapagos Island doesn't necessarily mean that he's planning something," Tucker responded.

"Yes it does!" Danny and Sam yelled at the same time.

"O-kay. Have it your way, lovebirds!" Tucker said.

"We're not lovebirds!" both yelled out simultaneously, blushes sprouting onto their cheeks.

'_Those two are so clueless!'_

"Let's just go to Lancer's class now. We want a head-start if Vlad does have something up his sleeve."

* * *

Vlad was the one who owned the jet- so naturally, he was the one who chose where people sat. Vlad himself was in the cabin at the front of the jet. I was in between Dash and Kwan t the front- it seemed Vlad wanted to make him as miserable as possible- with Sam and Tucker in the middle and Mr. Lancer in the back. There were, of course, other people from the class in the plane- like the weird girl with white hair and red streaks in it, who was in the back with Lancer- but I didn't know their names. I fell asleep, content with the knowledge that if a ghost attacked, my ghost sense would wake me up.

-0-

I was startled out of my peaceful sleep by a chilly draft of air starting near my heart (which I now know is my Ice core, thanks to Frostbite) and out my mouth. I groaned, knowing fully well what was about to happen. One 'bathroom break' later, I was outside the plane fighting Skulker. He'd gotten even more upgrades than the last time I met him, some of which were laser beams and missiles that locked onto my Ecto signature. Not. Fun.

"I shall have your pelt on my wall, whelp!"  
"That's still gross, no matter how many times you say it."  
Sam had an idea after watching a marvel movie- if I concentrated hard enough on the ecto-blast, I could make it explosive. Of course, I never tried it before, but out here there was nothing except water- if I missed, nothing would get incinerated. Or painfully blown apart.

-Three boring explosions later-

"Nooooooooo!" I capped the lid of the Fenton thermos. I turned around to find that there were two missiles that I missed- _and they were all heading straight for the plane._ My eyes widened as I tried to get there in time. I didn't.

* * *

Skulker must've really wanted my pelt on his wall- still gross!- because the missiles weren't actually missiles. They stretched out at the last second and became sharp spears made of ectoplasm- which shredded through the steel exterior and comfier interior like butter. I saw an island that was becoming bigger and bigger each passing second, and I knew what I had to do.

-0-

Blast it all! Skulker messed up the plot and now my private jet is hurtling towards the sea. I hate it when perfectly well thought-out plans are foiled due to somebody else's incompetence. I was going to have a talk with Skulker about aim when this was over- but for now, I had to fix the mess that he had left behind. I scanned my surroundings, seeing that Daniel had already taken the back third of the plane onto the island. The front and middle sections were still moving, however, and getting farther away from each other every passing second. I invisibly corrected the path of the flight so that the middle section would land on the island and moved on to the section of the plane that Daniel and I were occupying.

-0-

I have to save everyone! I have to protect them! I have to push myself, but that's fine because if I don't, then all my friends, teachers and bullies won't make it. I can do this- I can do this! come on, come on, come on- just a little longer! My strength is failing me, but my determination isn't. I'll save everyone that I can! I have to… I have...to…

-0-

the stubborn, crazy, worrisome little-! He just carried two- not one, but two plane parts that not even I could've handled myself. He pushed far, far beyond his limits and he would've be buried by the weight of the plane had I not stepped in to help him. I looked around at the rest of the island- we had landed on a beach- and realized something: Ghost powers or not, we were stuck on an island, and only a class 10 ghost or a ghost with the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage could fly us out.

We were stranded.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Oh no, what will everybody do?! I'm not too good with fight scenes, but I'm trying. Please don't flame!**

**(for those of you who are confused, a line break is a scene change and a double line break is a major-intense-I-wanna-make-you-wait-longer-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it scene change, and -0- is a time skip/POV change.)**

**If you see a plot hole or typo, please tell me about it. If there's one thing I _hate_ it's having missed a typo!**

**Amber: And don't forget to review! Or else I will start annoying Ella.**

**No! There's nothing more terrifying than an angry or annoying Amber. PLEASE REVIEW! SAVE MEEEE!**

**Amber: Mwahahahahaha!**


	2. Day 1

**Oops! Almost forgot to disclaim! I do not own Danny Phantom and probably never will.**

**Now, who's up for another exciting chapter?**

**Amber: On with the show!**

* * *

'Ugh… did somebody get the number of the freight train that hit me?' I turned around to see a sight that I had never in my life thought I would ever see- Fen-toad glaring daggers and the billionaire Vlad Masters. I could also hear what they were saying and decided that if they'd known I was awake they might stop arguing. I might get bad grades in school but I still have some common sense!

"-ell, little badger, it seems that we are in quite the predicament."

"One that we wouldn't be in if **you **didn't send Skulker after me again!"

"I did not send that nettlesome tin can after you! He did that himself!"

"Really? Wait- oh no! you used witty banter! The apocalypse is coming!"  
"Ha-ha, Daniel. Laugh it up all you want, it' not gonna help us get off of this island."  
Huh...it seems like they have a history. I heard a snap and looked down- of course there was a twig there. Two pairs of eyes looked into mine. "Uh...hi?"

-0-

Dash was awake while we were arguing. Did he hear the part where we were talking about the impossibility of getting everyone to safety by flying, or me fighting Vlad? I don't think so, but it's still better safe than sorry.

"How much of that did you hear?"  
"Well...Something 'bout Skulk... something attacking you? oh, and the apocalypse…"

Yes, me and my smarmy banter were getting me into trouble time and time again.

"Well that doesn't matter now. What does matter is that we salvage whatever we can from the plane and find the others. Tucker can probably send a distress call to somebody, signal or no. I hope we can find everybody before somebody get hurt- or worse."

"That's...not a bad plan. Who knew you could actually strategize? Or think, for that matter?"

I glowered at Vlad and then looked back at the group.

"For now you guys should take shelter in the plane. I don't know how dangerous it might be out there, and I don't want anybody else getting hurt."  
"What about you, Fen-ton? Won't you get hurt if you leave?"  
"...I can protect myself."  
"Then why don't you 'protect yourself' when I shove you into a locker, huh Fenton?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you, and you're not really worth the trouble. You'll get off clean because you're the star and nobody will listen to me! Why do you even care, Dash? Why?!"

"I guess it's cause we were never really stranded on an island before!"  
"Whatever. I'm going to go check out the island. If I'm not back by dusk, then look for me and assume the worst."

-0-

okay...what do we need? We have shelter already- but it's not very warm. U guess we need something like a screen to preserve the heat...there are those tiny little snack packages and water on the plane...I suppose that sticks for a fire are the way to go for now. I wonder how the other groups are doing right now?

* * *

"Tucker...I don't think that we're at the Galapagos."

"Why not?"

"Look outside...for one thing, there's no sign of civilization. Oh, and let's not forget that THE PLANE IS CHOPPED IN HALF!

"Technically it's cut into thirds."

"Same deal here, Tucker!"

"Okay, okay. I installed a distress signal that's trackable into my PDA in case we got stranded in the ghost zone. It gets the job done, but we'll be lucky if somebody gets it in three days. Very, very lucky. It might take a week and a half- but that's only if you're unlucky."

"So we might have to stay on this island for a week with very little food and shelter?"

"Murphy's the biggest jerk in the history of jerks."

"No, Vlad is."

"Second biggest!"

"Agreed."

* * *

"Zzzzz...Just a few more minutes, Clockwork...Zzzzzzz…"

"_Lord of the Rings, _Amber! We crash-landed in the middle of nowhere and you're asking for five more minutes?"

"We _WHAT?! _Oh, no. This is bad. Very, very bad. We need to find the others! And we need to stay alive! How are we going to do that? We're DOOMED!"

"Enough with the theatrics! I'm sure that you and I are the only ones with any survival skills out of the thirteen of us here. We will make it through this!"

"If you say so…"

* * *

"Hey, Claw!"

"What is it, Frost?"

I've picked up the scent of humans! What should we do?"

"Gather the pack. We might as well use this to our advantage."

"Yes, sir!

* * *

It's at times like these that I'm glad I have ghost powers. It usually would've taken a few hours and some type of sharp tool to get done what I'm able to do in ten minutes. I also need to practice using the powers because if I don't use them for a while and some type of ghost attacks, then the whole section of the plane is in big trouble. It looks like the sun is positioned near the west horizon- It's probably about 7:15 or so. I've scouted out some of the island and only noticed about ten types of dangerous mushrooms, plants or animals. Considering that I've been scouting for a good four hours, that's a very little amount in such a large area. I did notice something strange: the closer inland I went, the more frequent the trouble appeared. It would seem that the island itself is protecting something- but what? I don't have time to worry about those things right now, though. I need to worry about finding everybody else, and seeing that the island is fairly decent sized, that might take a while. Of course, it's going to be faster to spot them from an aerial view, I'll be doing a lot of flying. Luckily, Clockwork gave me this weird green ring with my logo on it- the ring seems to increase my stamina by quite a bit. When I asked him about it, Clockwork was very cryptic about it, saying that I'd know 'all in due time'. Of course I responded with 'One day, I'll figure out your riddles! One day!' I have no idea what the ring is for, of course, but I will find out if it's the last thing I do!

-0-

BONK!

"Owww! Who put that tree there?!"

I sighed. The little badger does have his moments- and this isn't one of them.

"Did you find anything useful at all, Daniel?"  
"My NAME is Danny, thank you very much!"

"Yes, yes. What did you find on your little...adventure?"

"It seems like something's being guarded in the middle of the island- the deeper in I go, the more dangerous it gets."  
"Well, wouldn't it be nice if the crown or the ring was hidden in the center?"  
"I thought that you had the crown…?"  
"I _did _have the crown, but after I went in to check on it in the safe, it was gone! I fear for the worst- it must've been a really powerful ghost to get through my ghost shield."  
"...Did it leave anything?"  
"Just a note saying 'this belongs to the real king, not to you' with a signature of CW at the bottom."  
"CW...Clockwork! Do you know who the real king is?"  
"I have my assumptions...I believe the King isn't a king- he's a prince."  
"Huh?"

**I'm gonna leave you hanging over this cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry I couldn't update it sooner, but you can't copy and paste on an Ipad. T-T**

**Amber: Funny story bout this, after Danny left, Clockwork said 'most likely when the Ghost Zone implodes.**

…

**You can stop hiding now, Amber.'**

**I don't care that I was left with washing the tower for a month, IT WAS WORTH IT!**

**Yeah, yeah. Back on track- first person to guess what the ring is gets a cookie! Here's a hint: It's not the ring of Rage, just something like it. Oh, and cookies to whoever guesses who the King of the ghost zone is in this story!**

**Claw and Frost are the Alpha and Betas of a wolf pack. Have a nice week!**


	3. Afternoon Chaos

**I got the idea for Flight Dalv down when reading Stranded with my Class(You should read it! It's awesome- but do mind the rating!), so if it sounds a tiny bit like that then deal with it. I am trying my hardest to make it very different than the story- So what if both of our stories have planes that crash into an island? The story is very different than what RedHeadsRock wrote! How many different movies have started out similar and turned out different in the end? AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO POST SOMETHING LIKE THAT THEN AT LEAST DO IT FROM YOUR PROFILE YOU COWARD!**

**Amber: You done yet?**

**Maybe…**

**Oh, and Amber was breaking into Clockwork's lair for the fun of it.**

**Amber: I REGRET NOTHING!**

* * *

"Hey! Paulina, I don't care what you have to say, on an island IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER OR NOT YOU JUST COMBED YOUR HAIR YESTERDAY!"

With a startled cry, all birds within a mile of the squabbling group flew up into the air- a pretty sight, if you weren't worried about what to do now that your dinner was no longer available.

"Oh, great. Now you made all the birds fly away!" the irritated goth fumed.

"Well, you're the one who yelled at me, Goth freak!" the prima donna of Casper high shot back.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a whiner!"  
"Well-"  
"Enough, guys! We need to save our energy for something more important than arguing- like maybe hunting or scouting? Come on!" An annoyed Tucker shouted at the girls.

Sam and Paulina glared at each other before glaring at Tucker and ignoring each other, turning away with a 'humph.'

"Why can't these things be easy for once!"

* * *

"_Gulliver's Travels,_ children! Can't you get along in a catastrophe?"  
"Apparently not. I think we're the worst off of the three groups, considering."**(Darn it Amber stop breaking the fourth wall!)  
**"I can see how you'd deduce that. Some of these kids are fighting worst than cats and dogs!"  
"Well, we should stop worrying about trivial things and start worrying about food, shelter,water, and how in the name of Pariah we're going to get these animals to stop fighting!"  
"...Pariah?"

* * *

This island is crazy- or maybe it's just me. I have no idea what to think anymore. I'm having headaches and then all of a sudden it's gone away, and then it's back except ten times worst. The island itself isn't helping at all. There seems to be more danger the farther in I go. I wonder if it has anything to do with something being hidden, like in those crazy books…nah, those are only crazy books. The island is huge, so a full fly-over would take a few days at my top speed. I have to just hope that everyone's safe and sound... wherever they are. Oh well, since I'm already out here, I might as well look for a food source for when the little food we have runs out.

* * *

"Claw, can you please tell me why we're not attacking those weak humans?"  
"Do you dare to challenge my authority as Alpha, Omega?"  
"N-no! I'm just wondering what the reason is for not attacking the human cubs."  
"There is no need for me to tell you. Now, leave."

* * *

"Jack?"  
"Yes, Mads?"  
"Wasn't Danny supposed to call us as soon as the plane landed?"  
"Hmm… maybe he just forgot. I'll ground him for a week when he gets back!"  
"What if he didn't get to the island? What if a ghost attacked him?"  
"Nah! I'm sure he just forgot. I'd bet that he's hanging out with Sam and Tucker right now!"  
"If you say so…"

* * *

"We should be getting firewood for a campfire." Tucker declared.  
"No, we need to scout the area and look for water!" Sam shouted.  
"No, we need to build a campfire!"  
"Could you two stop arguing? We could split up and look for those things in separate groups."  
"That's not a bad idea, Jessica. Everyone, split up!" All of the kids at Casper High knew of Sam's fiery temper, so they didn't argue. With that, the groups led by Sam and Tucker went off in search of things they would need to survive the week.

-0-

"Um...Tucker?"  
"What, Lester?"  
"I think that you might want to walk back slowly towards us."  
"What?" Tucker asked, turning around sharply…

and meeting a pair of ominous yellow eyes in the trees.

"WAAAAAAH!"

Firewood forgotten, Tucker sprinted away from the jungle part of the forest- dropping and crushing his PDA in the process.  
"Oh, no! That's really, really bad! Not Shari!"  
Tucker scooped up the broken pieces of the PDA before running off to the mauled airplane.

**Sorry about the rant at the beginning… I kinda needed to blow off some steam. Sorry about the shorter chappie as well- that was just the perfect pace to stop at! Mwahaha! Smell ya later! (Better run away to my secret bunker before the tomatoes start being thrown…)**


	4. Another Night Full of POV Changes

**Okay. I'm a troll. But I have a good reason for it! I was on a trip to CA to visit relatives and they didn't have internet… sorry… I was also a tiny bit lazy and waited a few days. double sorry! *hides behind ecto-shield***

**Alllllright! Ready for a new chapter?!  
Update: Took out Angst category. Ain't nobody got time for that!**

"Sam! Wasn't the place that we were supposed to meet Tucker and his group right here?"

I checked the surroundings for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Darn it, Tucker, can't you do anything right?! We've been waiting for hours after dusk!"

After a few minutes, I realized that shouting wasn't going to get me anywhere. We had to start looking for the others before anything else could get to them.

"Alright everybody. We seem to have a pretty big problem-" at this, someone said "you don't say!" sarcastically. I shot her a glare and continued speaking. "Tucker's group hasn't come back yet. We need to go looking out for them. I'm going to need some volunteers."

The clearing was deathly quiet for a few seconds until someone shouted out, "wasn't it by splitting up that the others got lost?"

"If nobody else wants to come, I'll just go by myself- and nothing can stop me!

A swirling green portal opened out of nowhere, straight into a forest. A huge dog came lumbering out with many scratches and deep cuts on him. He soon shrunk to a tiny puppy and started limping towards the west- he had to find the strange-smelling human, for the strange clock man had told him to. There was a letter stuck in his collar with a medallion poking out, seeming to smile at him. He had to get there in time! With renewed confidence and strength, he started sniffing the air to find where the human-ghost pup was at.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody there?"

The only response was the eerie sound of the leaves dancing with the wind.

"Heh...maybe I shouldn't have panicked like that..."

The dancing leaves bobbed up and down, as if saying 'I agree! I agree!'

Deep in the center of the island, a seemingly crystal clear lake suddenly pulsed a radioactive green to a silent beat. Animals that were sleeping nearby woke up and ran away, startled. After a few more pulses, the lake turned an ominous shade of deep green. Evil laughter echoed around the island. Only three of the many stranded knew the full extent of evil behind it- but all were terrified of it.

"Clockwork! You must stop this! Turning a blind eye to the Isle and the sealed evil within that is now escaping-"

"All of the timelines where I interfere do not nearly have as great an opportunity for good as the ones where I don't. I am sorry, but I can not and _will not _interfere."

"Clockwork! You must interfere- it is your duty!"

"My only duty is to keep the timeline from imploding. I have changed it one to many times already and you cannot deny that! Now please leave me be!

The observant in the front harrumphed.

"Very well...but if it all goes south... You will be the one paying for it!"

"I know...but then again... I know everything."

**Aaaaaah! Another shorter chapter! I'm losing my inspiration, you guys! I need comments! I promise I won't rage at them anymore! I'm sorry!**

**Amber: you know, you could *whisper whisper whisper*.**

**O.o you... you are so evil. Unless you want to be mean to poor Danny, comment! Tell me if you have an *amazing* idea that you really want to be in the story and I'll think about it.**

**Also, a shout-out to DPfangirl for faithfully commenting every chapter so far! Your efforts are very much appreciated! Thank you, and Ella...out!**


End file.
